


Snowball Fight

by FNDocMainWrites



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Ghost and Roach have a snowball fight... kind of, M/M, Not Beta Read, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNDocMainWrites/pseuds/FNDocMainWrites
Summary: The snow has made its way as a perfect fight between Ghost and Roach. A little bit of chaos ensues.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I just recently got back into Call of Duty with the release of MW 2019, and I wanted to try something small to get a feel. I believe this one is kind of short (Around 500+ words?) but I hope whatever I make next will be longer.  
> Also I headcanon that Roach has some form of selective mutism which is why he doesn’t speak that much.

__ Gary “Roach” Sanderson stared at the iced over pond, examining the clear surface reflecting his own figure. It was nearly sundown as he stood crouched over the frozen ice, completely unaware of what his other group mates were doing. 

Simon “Ghost” Riley stood not too far off, occupied with the well-packed snow between his hands. It wasn’t obvious, but behind his skull-balaclava, he was grinning devilishly.

“What the bloody hell are you doin’?” John “Soap” MacTavish approached the lieutenant with crossed arms. Ghost didn’t look up, and instead finished shaping the snow in his hands into a ball.

“What, we aren’t doing anything. Lost your taste of fun?” 

“Don’t even think about throwing that at Pri-”

Simon turned around, carefully aiming at the unsuspecting Roach, “oh I won’t be throwing any at him…”

Roach flinched at the cold, icy sensation trickling down his neck. Wiping the spot in question, inspecting it revealed snow. With a scowl he turned around at the offender. Soap stared back with a deadpan expression, gesturing to the man standing next to him with a smug expression. 

“What’s wrong love? Cat got your tongue?” Ghost teased, his grin was visible now that his balaclava was no longer obstructing the lower half of his face. In retaliation, Roach stuck his hand into the nearest snow mound, throwing what he had managed to grip and form whatever made it into his palm. 

“As always, at a loss for words!” Ducking from the offending snowball, Ghost dove behind cover, chuckling to himself. Shoving his hand into a softer pile of white, he rolled another snowball before waiting. Roach wasn’t a very talkative person as it was, but to Simon it was much more amusing to get any sort of reaction from him, with words or not.

However he hadn’t expected the quiet lieutenant to tackle him to the ground, face making contact with the frigidly cold white. The fall had nearly knocked out all of the air in his chest as Roach pinned him down, wrestling him into submission.

“Bloody hell Gary, it’s a fuckin’ snowball fight-” Ghost wheezed, struggling to wipe his face, “no need to throw me down in a  _ snowball fight!”  _ Craning his head to look back, he gazed at dark eyes, studying the feisty yet deeply playful look.

“Alright I get it, I didn’t say you  _ couldn’t  _ tackle my arse down. But I don’t have to  _ mention  _ it!”

Roach chuffed quietly, slapping a snowball on his exposed neck. A clear revenge tactic.

“ _ Christ!”  _ He yelled. “I’m already pinned down!”

“You’re getting sloppy, Ghost,” Soap commented. “Forgot how to get yourself out of a sticky situation?”

“Course not,” he replied, flipping their bodies over. “Just warming up. Isn’t that right, Gary?”

Roach stared at him with flushed cheeks.

“Right. Then I’ll have nothing to worry about next time. And Roach, be aware of your surroundings more often. Would hate to see one of my best go out with his face glued to a notebook.” Soap walked off, quietly muttering to himself about being cold and amused.

Simon glanced back down as Soap’s figure grew smaller in the distance.

“Heh, enjoyin’ the view down there?” 

The operator scowled and looked away.

Ghost laughed, releasing him from his grip, “I’m just tuggin’ your chain, love. I’ll make it up to ya.” He pressed his lips on Roach’s cheek. 

“You’re an arse,” Roach muttered, slyly smiling. 


End file.
